Joke Battles Wikia:Important Categories
Due to the nature of this site, there are countless silly, nonsensical categories that get added onto pages, which is completely fine. However this is a list for more serious/important categories. Since categories are typically a way to help wikis be organized and help users navigate it, this page is intended to fill out that purpose. There is also a category categorizing all of these categories here. Tiering Categories * [[:Category:Memetic tier|'Memetic']] * [[:Category:Beyond Tiers|'Beyond The Concept of Tiers']] * Impossible to Define * Ocean Tier * Tier ∞ * Tier -1 * Beyond 0 * Tier 0 * [[:Category:Tier 1|'Tier 1']] * [[:Category:Tier 2|'Tier 2']] * [[:Category:Tier 3|'Tier 3']] * Tier 4 * Tier 5 * [[:Category:Tier 6|'Tier 6']] * Tier 7 * [[:Category:Tier 8|'Tier 8']] * [[:Category:Tier 9|'Tier 9']] * Tier 10 * [[:Category:Tier 11|'Tier 11']] * [[:Category:Tier ???|'Tier ???']] * Garbage Tier * [[:Category:Shit Tier|'��/Shit Tier']] User Categories * Ryukama's Profiles * [[:Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles|'Professor Voodoo's Profiles']] * [[:Category:Copetan's Profiles|'Copetan's Profiles']] * Everlasting's Profiles * [[:Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles|'CaptainFalcon64's Profiles']] * [[:Category:SomebodyData's Profiles|'SomebodyData's Profiles']] * [[:Category:SoyHop's Profiles|'SoyHop's Profiles']] * [[:Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages|'Stevethebarbarian's Profiles']] * TurboTriangle601's Profiles * 5555thExplosionMage's Profiles * Flourine's Profiles * [[:Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles|'ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles']] * Seol404's Profiles * Crabwhale's profiles * Rora Raro's Profiles * KingPin0422's Profiles * Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Genre Categories * [[:Category:Advertisement|'Advertising']] * [[:Category:Anime|'Anime']] * Anime Characters * [[:Category:Cartoon Characters|'Cartoon Characters']] * [[:Category:Comic Characters|'Comic Characters']] * [[:Category:Game Characters|'Game Characters']] * [[:Category:Movie Characters|'Movie Characters']] * [[:Category:Sports Characters|'Sports Characters']] * [[:Category:TV Show Characters|'TV Show Characters']] * [[:Category:VS Battles Wiki|'VS Battles Wiki']] * [[:Category:Wrestling|'Wrestling']] Group/Verse Categories * [[:Category:AnimationRewind|'AnimationRewind']] * [[:Category:Comic Book Pecking Order|'Comic Book Pecking Order']] * Copetanverse * [[:Category:CrappyPasta|'Crappypasta']] * [[:Category:Death Battle Homies|'Death Battle Homies']] * [[:Category:DeviantArt|'Deviantart']] * [[:Category:Dragon Ball|'Dragon Ball']] * [[:Category:Kingdom Hearts|'Kingdom Hearts']] * [[:Category:Kirby|'Kirby']] * [[:Category:MLG DankVille|'MLG DankVille']] * [[:Category:Mortal Kombat|'Mortal Kombat']] * [[:Category:M.U.G.E.N.|'M.U.G.E.N.']] * [[:Category:Naruto|'Naruto']] * [[:Category:Nintendo|'Nintendo']] * [[:Category:Pokémon|'Pokémon']] * [[:Category:Real Life|'Real Life']] * Sonic The Hedgehog * [[:Category:SpongeBob SquarePants|'Spongebob Squarepants']] * [[:Category:Star Wars Characters|'Star Wars Characters']] * [[:Category:Street Fighter|'Street Fighter']] * [[:Category:Touhou Project|'Touhou Project']] * [[:Category:WWE|'WWE']] * [[:Category:Zalgo|'Zalgo']] Classification Categories * [[:Category:Antagonists|'Antagonists']] * [[:Category:Anti-Villains|'Antivillains']] * [[:Category:Asexual|'Asexual']] * [[:Category:Darkness Users|'Darkness Users']] * [[:Category:Earth Users|'Earth Users']] * [[:Category:Eldritch Horrors|'Eldritch Horrors']] * [[:Category:Elemental User|'Elemental Users']] * [[:Category:Evil Characters|'Evil Users']] * [[:Category:Fire Users|'Fire Users']] * [[:Category:Female Characters|'Female Characters']] * [[:Category:Football Players|'Football Players']] * [[:Category:Gun Users|'Gun Users']] * [[:Category:Higher Dimensional Beings|'Higher Dimensional Beings']] * [[:Category:Humans|'Humans']] * [[:Category:Human Hybrid|'Human Hybrid']] * [[:Category:Hybrids|'Hybrids']] * [[:Category:Ice Users|'Ice Users']] * [[:Category:Ki Users|'Ki Users']] * [[:Category:Laser Users|'Laser Users']] * [[:Category:Lava Users|'Lava Users']] * [[:Category:Light Users|'Light Users']] * [[:Category:Lightning Users|'Lightning Users']] * [[:Category:Lower Dimensional Beings|'Lower Dimensional Beings']] * [[:Category:Mace Users|'Mace Users']] * [[:Category:Magic Users|'Magic Users']] * [[:Category:Main Protagonist|'Main Protagonist']] * [[:Category:Martial Artists|'Martial Artists']] * [[:Category:Musicians|'Musicians']] * [[:Category:Mysterious Characters|'Mysterious Characters']] * [[:Category:Plasma Users|'Plasma Users']] * [[:Category:Primary Protagonists|'Primary Protagonists']] * [[:Category:Protagonists|'Protagonists']] * [[:Category:Psychopaths|'Psychopaths']] * [[:Category:Reality Warpers|'Reality Warpers']] * [[:Category:Spear Users|'Spear Users']] * [[:Category:Spatial Users|'Spatial Users']] * [[:Category:Space Users|'Space Users']] * [[:Category:Staff Users|'Staff Users']] * [[:Category:Swordsmen|'Swordsmen']] * [[:Category:Time Users|'Time Users']] * [[:Category:Water Users|'Water Users']] * [[:Category:1st Dimensional Beings|'1st Dimensional Beings']] * [[:Category:2nd Dimensional Beings|'2nd Dimensional Characters']] * [[:Category:3rd Dimensional Beings|'3rd Dimensional Characters']] * [[:Category:Composites|'Composites']] Terms/Powers and Abilities Categories * [[:Category:Downplay|'Downplay']] * [[:Category:Joke|'Joke']] * [[:Category:Hax|'Hax']] * [[:Category:Wanked|'Wank']] * [[:Category:Memes|'Memes']] * [[:Category:Omnipotence|'Omnipotence']] * [[:Category:Omniprescence|'Omniprescence']] * [[:Category:Omniscience|'Omniscience']] * [[:Category:Original Character|'Original Character']] * [[:Category:Regeneration|'Regeneration']] Admin/Maintenance Categories *Pages with category spam *Pages that need categories Miscellaneous * Important Categories * [[:Category:VS Battle Arenas|'Arenas']] * [[:Category:Characters|'Characters']] * [[:Category:Guide|'Guide']] * [[:Category:Items|'Items']] * [[:Category:Serious Profiles|'Serious Profiles']] * Template Documentation * [[:Category:Verse page|'Verse List']] * Videos * VS Battles Wiki Joke Profiles * Weapons * [[:Category:WIP|'WIP (Work in Progress)']] * Categories Category:Guide